The present invention relates in general to devices for expelling substances from collapsible containers and in particular to a method for recovering ink deposits or the like, that remain in a plastic drum liner of a substantially empty container. While apparata have been in existence for discharging of plastic, viscous or semi-fluid materials from flexible containers such as toothpaste tubes and the like, such articles have not addressed the particular concerns surrounding recovering the maximum amount of such substances from the plastic bags or liners customarily used inside the drum-like containers ordinarily used for such substances.
Most devices for expelling substances from collapsible containers, as in E. B. Jacobson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,759, H. W. McEwen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,273, J. W. Frazier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,579 and J. S. Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,471 are designed for dispensing substance from a collapsible tube, such as a toothpaste tube and include a wringer assembly, wherein the tube is interposed between the rollers with one end being affixed to one of the rollers and wound around it as the roller is turned, thereby pushing the contents toward the open end of the tube. In addition, another type of wringer assembly consisting of two oppositely rotating and contacting rollers is shown by Samuels et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,896. In addition, lost-motion mechanisms have likewise been used in connection with wringer assembly apparata for the discharging of the contents of collapsible tubes as shown in C. V. Foland, U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,309. However, these and other wringer assembly devices do not address much less solve the particular problems associated with the recovery of residue ink deposits or the like, remaining in the plastic liner of a substantially empty container thereof.
Accordingly, the present invention has as one of its objects, the provision of a method for facilitated recovery of the substantial amounts of reuseble ink or the like remaining in a plastic drum liner which would otherwise be discarded.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such a method for recovering ink or like that remains in a plastic drum liner in which the process itself is efficient and can be performed if necessary by a single operator, thereby minimizing the economic labor costs associated with the process so as to provide and maintain the cost effectiveness of recovering such material from the liner.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a method of recovering ink or the like which remains in a substantially empty plastic drum liner in as safe a manner as possible, while minimizing the risk of injury to the operator.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such a method of recovering a substance from the interior of a plastic drum liner through the use of an apparatus that minimizes the risk of contamination of such recovered substance.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a method of recovering a substance from the interior of a plastic drum liner through the use of an apparatus which is inexpensive to construct and maintain, with a minimum of moving parts, as well as deployable in a facilitated manner--all for the purpose of recovering for the purpose of recycling said substance in light of the substantial economic savings associated therewith.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, drawings and claims.